


Summer Rain

by rikotan



Category: Kuroko no Basuke | Kuroko's Basketball
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Summer Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-02
Updated: 2014-07-02
Packaged: 2018-02-07 03:52:02
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 235
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1884303
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rikotan/pseuds/rikotan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>summer rains were a bother, but this particular one wasn't as bad</p>
            </blockquote>





	Summer Rain

**Author's Note:**

  * For [yunnings (ladylolli)](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/gifts).



> written in show [yunnings](http://archiveofourown.org/users/ladylolli/pseuds/yunnings) that [this fanart](http://basashichigo.tumblr.com/post/68522704215) can be fluffy. her [fic](http://archiveofourown.org/works/1613648) in comparison

"Kagami-kun, you should get in or you'll be drenched," Kuroko stroked the taller boy's face, urging him to get shelter. Nigou was in his arm, looking out into the rain in his customized yukata. They were supposed to meet the others for the matsuri and it had started to rain even if it's summer.  
  
"You've just recovered from your flu, right?” The question was replied by a tiny nod from Kuroko.  
  
“If I stand like this in front of you, you wouldn't get wet. Coach would be angry if you fall sick again, and I wouldn’t want to nurse you back to health again if you did,” a flush of red decorated the cheeks of Kagami, it was then that Kuroko realised how Kagami was standing in front of him. The taller boy was bending towards him, trying to maximize whatever surface of his body _(and yukata)_ has to shield him _(and nigou at the same time)_ from the passing rain. A blush had crept up his neck before Kuroko casted his gaze on their feet. It was a tiny gesture yet it was this kind of things that Kagami does that made him fall for him in the first place. Placing his forehead on Kagami’s chest, he whispered, "Thank you, Kagami-kun.”  
  
He then felt Kagami’s hand on his head, and he smiled. Although summer rains were a bother, this particular one wasn’t as bad.

**Author's Note:**

> a/n: this is an old fic,imported from livejournal. for other fanfics, please proceed to [my fic comm](http://usagichigo.livejournal.com). i'm only putting fics that i think it's alright here. embarrassing stuffs written by me can be found at my [index](http://basashichigo.blogspot.com).


End file.
